Precinct 31
by V.L.Richard
Summary: Brash attitude and foul mouth aside, Inuyasha Tashio is one of the best cops on the force. When an old serial killer makes a new appearance, Inuyasha is determined not to let him get away again. Catching him won't be easy, especially with his new infuriating human partner.
1. Chapter One

Authors Note: This just came to me over labor day weekend! All feedback is welcome!

* * *

 **Prescient** **31**

Chapter One

* * *

The quiet beep of the alarm in the apartment was probably imperceptible to anyone else, but it might as well be semi-truck to my sensitive ears. I wasted no time in picking it up and throwing it into the wall.

"Fuck", I whisper into my empty bedroom.

I'm tired as shit and I feel like I just laid down. According to the now smashed clock, I basically did. It's 6:03am, which means I just went to sleep two hours ago.

Even I needed to sleep occasionally, and I hadn't gotten any rest in almost two weeks. Just four hours would do me magic, but even getting that was a tall order these days.

I shrug off my blanket and stand up, determined to get away from my bed before I somehow found my way back in it.

I walk to my window and pull back my black-out curtains to see the sun starting to creep up into the sky.

I open the sill and let the cool fall breeze enter my apartment. I live in a nice two-bedroom with tan walls and minimal furniture.

My bed is a king size and I have a small nightstand where I keep my alarm and my gun. There are no decorations, no paintings, and no colors besides the red comforter adorning my bed.

My place is like me, bare and plain. The living room has a giant sectional, because that's where I sleep most of the time, and a coffee table.

I have a 60 inch TV to keep up on the news and the kitchen is sad and pathetic except for the freezer which filled to the brim with ready-made meals. That may be pathetic in itself. The cabinets are stocked with a lifetime supply of ramen, which I eat at least three times a day.

I'm never home and when I am I need quick food and fast sleep.

The fresh air is good for me, as I'll take anything to help wake me up. I took a shower last night, thank god, so I go to my small closet and pull out a clean uniform. The uniform from last night had to be thrown away. It had blood stains and rips that couldn't be mended.

My closet is 85% uniforms and 15% workout clothing, which also double as sleep clothing when I have the strength to get dressed at night. Usually I just stumbled in, strip, and pass out on the couch. Sometimes, if I'm lucky, I makee it to my bed.

I caught my reflection in the mirror as I finished buckling the belt on my pants. I notice how despite my exhaustion I look fully rested. That was due to my demon blood. It's also the reason why I'm not the walking dead despite having on a total of maybe ten hours of sleep this month, and that's including today's little nap.

I pull on my shirt and pull my ridiculously long silver hair into a bun on top of my head.

It's usually not so bad, usually my schedule is bearable, but there was a rapist on the loose and nothing turns my stomach like a perverse creep.

And the worse part was he was a demon, so he didn't sleep so he had more time to leave more victims in his wake. He was good too, he had some invisibility powers, so even with my nose it took us almost three weeks to track him down.

Today we're having a press conference and were doing some of the last preliminary work to prepare for his transfer, so I would only be downtown for a few hours and then I was off for the next four days.

It was a 'reward for my hard work' according to Cap. That just meant he needed time to fix my screwups. I caught the bastard but broke about every rule in the process. Whatever. As long as the job gets done I say.

Looking semi-descent I made sure I had my holster and did a unconscious grab of my gun just to be sure. With everything in place I make my way out to my SUV turned police truck and headed to the prescient.

* * *

"Tashio, my office, NOW", the captain bellows across the office as soon as I walk in. I wasn't even fully in my seat when he called me.

Besides my computer my desk is a twin to my apartment, empty and boring. There are no photos and no awards, despite the numerous ones I've received. Their all in boxes underneath my desk.

My cubical is in the far side of the office in the corner away from everyone else. I was placed here because I'm so 'unfriendly' as the others say. That's fine by me, I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to do my job.

"Fuck", I say to myself, as no one is around me. I don't feel like dealing with anyone today, least of all Cap. I'm on edge due to being tired and I can't be held liable for my mouth.

As I get up I notice a few stares, but no one is really phased since I'm in the office at least every other day for one fuck-up or another. I don't recall mishandling or abusing anyone in custody, recently, so I'm at a loss for the reason behind this particular field trip.

I shut the door as I enter the office and sit down in a huff in front of Captain Totosai. He's going through a folder when I walk in.

"$19,012.36 in damages, two totaled squad cars", welp I knew this was coming, "three wounded officers, including yourself, a battered suspect, a lawyer screaming mis-treatment of his client, two calls from the mayor's office, and a tongue lashing from that annoying Bonnie from Human-Demon Interpersonal Committee."

When he finishes I cross my arms and look out the window not quite sure what he wants me to say. I caught him, didn't I?

"I caught him, didn't I?" I ask in my defense.

Totosai just lets out a long sigh and closes the folder and puts his hands over his eyes, like he wishes I would just disappear. I think he really does.

"But it came with a lot of mess I have to clean up."

"A rapist is off the street. That's worth the so-called mess." I quickly say back in a hushed voice, feeling my anger rise. Ungrateful as ever.

"Don't smart off to me boy" I close my mouth since the last thing I want is another suspension, not when I was doing so well. Three months strong with no infractions.

Well, that rap sheet he just read off is one big infraction, but Totosai usually gets me off the hook. I never know how he does it, he just does.

"Since you did get a rapist off the street, I was able to talk them down from calling for your suspension." Good.

But", not good "this time I couldn't get you totally off the hook."

I sit up when I hear that. I've never not gotten off the hook

"The D.H.I wants some real consequences this time since it isn't your first offense." More like 1000th.

"They think your problem is your missing the human element of being a cop."

"Ugh hello", I gesture to myself, "I'm half human", I say with a deadpan look.

"But to them your all demon. So, to placate them I had to make some promises."

I have a bad feeling about these promises.

"I agreed to a temporary liaison who will be assisting you on your cases."

I haven't moved that fast in a long time, and I'm standing up above him before my mind registers.

"Assit? You mean babysit? Fuck no. I don't do partners."

Totosai doesn't blink an eye, use to my antics.

"This is non-negotiable Inuyasha. It's this, or a permanents suspension. You really irked them downtown this time."

My shoulders go up and down and I start seeing red, which means I'm about to lose my shit. I need to get out of here. Without further word I turn around and ball up my fists.

"They'll be here today". I hear Cap throw over my shoulder as I yank the door open and storm up.

I bypass my desk and head straight to the stairs. I take the five flights down and take the back exit door to the surrounding field.

Since demons have a lot of energy to expand the extra acres in the back of the property was converted into a training area and a giant track for us to exercise.

I'm fucking pissed. I need to get away and calm down before I do something stupid, like say to hell with it and just turn in my badge now and be done with it.

I kick off my shoes and in one bound jump into the trees. I need a long run to bring me back down and off the murderous rampage I feel myself going on. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and I land in a crouch where I began. My shoes are right where I left them, and I slip them on. I'm still raving mad, but at least now I won't tear anyone apart that tries to speak to me. Well, maybe not.

When I get to my desk I see our resident doctor there waiting for me.

"Inuyasha, you look pleasant as always", she says in a sarcastic voice.

"What do you want Kikyo, I'm not in the mood."

She was tall for a woman with hair even longer than mine. It was straight and black and always in a high strictly business ponytail. Many men in the office, both human and demon, were attracted to her.

When she walked into any room I could smell it on them, but she never gave them the time of day. Probably obsessed with her career. And with annoying me of course.

"Your never in the mood Inuyasha" As Kikyo goes into her usual rant about me not going to the doctor I zone out and start thinking about today's conference. I don't know why they need me there but It's in two hours. After that I can leave. I look up and noticed she's still standing there.

"I'm not leaving till you get checked", she says with an expressionless face as she sits on the edge of my desk and crosses her thin legs. She's always in skirts and high heels.

I don't know why I notice that. It must be the man in me.

"This is pointless, I'm already healed". I tell her hoping she will leave.

"So then it'll be a quick trip." She smiles at her logic.

"Ughhhhhh", I let out a long groan and get up and start walking towards the stairs. We take them up into her office on the top floor.

Prescint 31 was one of the few integrated units in the country. We had demon and human cops and we took out both types of criminals without prejudice.

We were also the best at what we did, evident but our top of the line facilities. Most units are only two floors with a basement for temporary holding criminals and evidence.

We had six floors including our own medical wing, a morgue, a gym, and a place to rest for work-a-holics, not like myself.

I could get to Kikyo's office in my sleep as many times as I've been here so I just go straight into her main examination room. She follows behind and closes the door.

There are two other nurses there when I enter that are looking over what I assume is my chart. It must be mine because it's way thicker than a normal patients. They stop talking when I walk in. One is human, the other is a crow demon.

I don't even sit. I just rip my shirt off so we can get this over with.

Kikyo rolls her eyes at my display and snaps on some gloves and begins inspecting me abdominal area. Years on the force had made my muscles well defined, and my abs were tight and strong.

No one said anything, but I could smell the other nurses arousal as they stared at me with hungry eyes.

Nobody's want was stronger then Kikyo's, and I watched her as she examined me, wondering what she was thinking.

She pretended like she couldn't stand me most of the time and that it was only business, but she wanted me, she just wouldn't admit it.

"Write down hemorrhaging under the rib cage. Third rib down." I roll my eyes. Of course there was humoring, I was ran through with a pole not even 24 hours ago.

I was purple and blue in the area, but it was just fresh scar tissue now. Nothing to complain about.

She promised me she would be checking on my ribs tomorrow. I told her good luck finding me. After a few more minutes I put on my shirt and left the office, not even sparing them a goodbye.

I got to my desk, finally, and sat down and started my computer up already looking into my next case.

A thief was on the loose. This would normally be below me but this thief had a particular interest, he stole souls. It seems he was only active in the last –

"Hi", I almost jumped in surprise at the female who was leaning on my glass divider staring down at me.

"What the fuck?" I say unintelligibly, still in shock as to how she got that close to me without me knowing. No one sneaked up on me, EVER. With my spot-on nose and my acute hearing, it was impossible. In all my years on the force I had never been surprised, so how had she managed to do it?

"Hi, I'm Kagome." She's smiling at me so big she's showing her perfect white teeth.

"Do I look like I fucking care?" I tell her rudely, and her smile slips just a fraction. It doesn't stop her questions though.

"What's your name?", she asks me, big brown eyes staring at me, going back and fourth from my face to the top of my head, to my ears.

I _hate_ when people stare at my ears.

Is she fucking serious with these questions. What part of my demeanor seemed friendly do her? She—, I suddenly get a whiff of her, and I'm floored. I sniff again and a scent hits me that I had never experienced before, and it was coming from this small girl in front of me.

She just stood three staring at me as I stared at her with my nose and ears twitching. Her scent smelled so good, unfathomably so. I almost couldn't make out the other scents in the office, like I was drawn to hers. Who is this girl?

"Your Inuyasha right?" I don't say anything because I'm still stunned at how strong this girls scent is to me. The vanilla and cinnamon scent is swirling around me. And on top of it being too strong, it smells too good. Like it was edible.

"Inuyasha?" At that I stand up so fast that my chair topples back. She takes a step back in surprise, and I can hear her heart thundering in her chest. I'm towering over her small frame.

"Get the fuck out of here, I don't want anything your selling." I needed to get rid of her. Her scent was suffocating me.

I can hear her heart pounding even faster, but I don't care. I needed her gone.

"I can't leave", she's whispering now, her chipper voice from earlier having died down. Even though her voice is low to me if sounds as if she's shouting.

"What do you mean you can't leave, I'll show you the way", and I point at the exit to drive my point home.

"No, I mean I can't leave", she extends her hand out to me and I notice how small it is, "I'm Higurashi, your new partner".

She might as well have punched me In the gut with the stupid look I had on my face.

No.

Fucking.

Way.

One second I was standing on front of her and the next I was barreling down the hall on a war path to Totosai's office.

All the other employee were jumping out of my path and changing their course when they saw me, afraid for their safety.

That was smart, because I may gut them if they impede my progress in any way.

They were all too familiar with what happens when I'm in a bad mood. This girl would not be my partner. I'd rather turn in my badge now. I didn't even want a partner and they send me a fucking girl scout. She looked like she couldn't even hold a gun.

No. No way.

There's no way I'm going out there risking it all with that walking distraction attached to me.

No way in hell.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

\- V.L


	2. Chapter Two

**Prescient** **31**

Chapter Two

* * *

As I take the elevator up to the second floor I readjust my blazer for what feels like the 100th time.  
I take in my reflection in the giant mirrors and wonder again if should have gone with something different.

I have on a beige pants-suite and some matching flats, tame and intimidating. I hope that's not too formal for my first day. I'm shaking I'm so nervous.

Thank God I don't wear high heels or I would be tripping all over the place due to my nerves. Well, it's not that I don't wear heels, I _can't_ wear them.

From what I've seen thus far the building isn't anything special. Grey and white and boring. Same on the inside as the outside. You enter the building on the basement floor and go upstairs for everything else of importance.

The highlight of downstairs was the pat-down I received at the check-in station after I set the detector off. The kicker is I don't have on anything metal. Just my luck I guess.

I exit the elevator and walk towards the only structure on the floor, a grey desk with a single employee behind it. There's a giant 'Prescient 31' sign hanging overhead.

There is a think white wall behind him with a heavy-looking metal door attached. My test will start as soon as I cross that threshold, and I'm ready.

The man at the desk greets me with a kind smile. His name tag says 'Houjo', and he seems out of place. He's skinny and seems too kind to be guarding the entrance-point to a facility with so many dangerous people. He looks like he couldn't incapacitate a toddler.

"Hello, my name is Officer Higurashi. I'm here to see Captain Totosai." I give him as an explanation for my presence.

He scans his computer before answering. "Higurashi, Welcome to 31. Can I see your badge and your intent letters?"

I sit my briefcase down on his desk and fish out my papers. They are on thick card stock with the official seal of the H.D.I.F. The head director there, Kaeda Houko, signed them herself. She's the one that offered my name up for the assignment to begin with.

They feel so heavy in my hand as I hand them to him. Houjo gives them a look-over before typing some information in his computer. He scans my badge into a small machine and I watch him as he works because there is nothing else to look at in the barren office.

He hands them back to me with a smile and reaches below his desk. I hear a buzzing sound and he gives me back my badge. With a smile, I thank him and head towards the doors. It's finally time.

I walk to the door, ready to take on whatever's is on the other side, and I take in one more breath and walk forward to push it open.

 _Smack._

I run right into the glass doors, dropping my briefcase in the process. Welp, that's one way to make an impression. I'm a clown. Thankfully only Houjo was around to see my clumsiness.

"It's a pull", Houjo says, his lips quirking upwards.

I give him a sarcastic thanks at that obvious tidbit of information. I reach down and snatch up my dropped possessions and then _pull_ open the door.

I enter, finally, and I'm immediately pulled into fast bustle of the employees.

The people in front of me all seem like they are on missions. They're off to work the next case or to rescue the next victim.

I see a mix of humans and demons and men and women all working for a greater good. There are people dressed up in suits, in plain clothing, in cop uniforms, and in lab coats. There are so many people here.

They all move past me without sparing me a glance. They are intentional and determined, and I just look like a clueless wander, wide-eyed and confused.

I may work in the criminal system too, but just from my demeanor they can tell I'm not one of them, not a '31er', as other offices call them. It takes something extra to work here, something I just don't have yet.

A lot of them work out in the actual field, in the real world. They get to see firsthand how evil people can be.

I work with evidence. It's inanimate to most people, but to me, it's full of life. Evidence informs me, confuses me, helps me catch suspects, and is where my heart is.

Occasionally I do get to work with people too, but they're usually dead since I have a minor in mortuary science.

As I turn my head back and fourth trying to figure out which direction to go in, I get a look door I just went through. I could have passed out from embarrassment.

The door may have looked like plain metal from the outside, but it was actually a mirror, and you could see clearly through to the other side.

That means everyone saw me trip up just a few minutes ago. I shake my head and sigh. Great way to start out, Kagome.

As I walk further into the precinct I notice the building has more life on the interior. Still the same white and gray, but with black and maroon accents.

The floor was state of the art still seemed well kept with 'Precinct 31' signs and emblems everywhere.

They was the most competent and successful in the state, so it's only right for them to have such a nice workplace. Their donors were very generous and their funding was up in the hundreds of millions. They also were unique in another way. They had an equal demon to human ratio, which added to their appeal.

I stop at the nearest bench to once again go over my resume and mentally prepare myself for the impending conversation

Captain Totosai knows I'm coming, but I don't know how much he knows as to why.

I normally work in forensics downtown, but with me applying for the Senior Examiner position I was told I need more field experience to boost my resume.

When Kaede told me about an opportunity to do just that e I literally jumped at the chance. When I found out it was here, I was even more ecstatic.

I was less happy when I found out I was also going to be monitoring one of their officers who had a record of destruction. I didn't mind the field work since I did go to police academy, but I didn't like the idea of babysitting.

But, whatever got me there I guess. I wanted this promotion with everything in me so I would do what it took.

Not only would I get to oversee all the forensics in my building, but I would get to speak with victims and help them in getting justice and closure. It was my dream.

After reviewing my resume I shuffle the page to look at file for the officer I would be working with. I've never seen him but his reputation proceeds him. Hazardous, dangerous, reckless, volatile and not a team player to list a few.

 _ **Inuyasha Tashio**_

 _Demon: Dog_

 _Weight: 230 pounds_

 _Height: 6 Feet_

 _Precinct: 31_

 _Skills: Combat, weaponry, strength, speed, sense, misc_

 _Partners: N/A_

 _Years Active: 16_

I give a deep sigh as I slip the paper back in its place and close up my briefcase.

Sixteen years active? He's been fighting crime since I was in elementary. At least I would be able to learn from him. That N/A worries me. I don't know how he will react to my presence.

Despite all his flaws, his success rate was 100%. It was unmatched and unheard of. It was higher than anyone else in the city, maybe even the state.

Despite all I've heard I hope he isn't _too_ bad. I just need to get through 6 months and then the promotion will be as good as mine.

I glanced down at my Fitbit. 1:23pm. I still have seven minutes but I decide to go ahead and head in. Better early than late for my first day.

With renewed confidence I walked towards the office with 'CAPTAIN' embossed into the door. I raise my hand to knock, but before I can do so Captain Totosai throws me a "Come in."

He must be a demon to have heard me. I open the door and put on a bright smile.

* * *

I exit the Captain's office feeling a little less nervous then when I entered, but just a little. He briefed me on my time here and we just had casual conversation.

When I asked about Inuyasha, about how he was, he just stared at me with a blank expression. That wasn't a good sign.

Totosai pointed me in the direction of his desk and told me he wasn't in yet, so now would be a good time for a tour.

He got up, opened his door, and yelled out for "the intern to get in here now". That was five minutes ago I was currently sitting on a bench waiting for him or her to show up.

"Officer Higurashi", I look up to see a young fox demon looking down at me. He's adorable. I stand up and flash him a smile. When he seems me he seems surprised, but it's only momentarily.

"I'm Shippou, I'm one of the forensics interns," he says as he reaches out and gives my hand a firm shake. Forensics?! A man out for my own heart. Well, demon.

"Hi Shippou, it's nice to meet you, thanks for showing me around", I grab my suitcase and follow him to the elevator.

"I also work in forensics back at my home office. Where do you go school? What do you want to do when you graduate?" How old are you?

Me and Shippou ease into chatter as we make our way around the building. I like him already.

Apparently this is one of his normal task, giving tours, so he's able to give me some interesting facts about the prescient that I didn't know, like this division has been operating for over 200 years. And their oldest demon here was older than that, he was 250 and still in his prime.

That makes sense. 100 years to a demon is like one. They live to be thousands of years easy.

We start on the first floor where there is a cafeteria, a gym, and a place for employees to take naps. In the cafe is five different food stations that sale a variety food.

Demons eat human food too, but they also have high energy and high protein snacks to provide them with the extra nutrients they need.

I met the head chefs, wolf demons and brothers, Ginta and Hakkaku. They were very nice and they gave me some samples.

The rest area was cool as well. There were cubes where you checked in with your badge, crawled inside, and slept and that's it. I would definitely be using those.

We didn't go the basement since besides the initial check-in there wasn't anything but holding cells.

Next, we went to floor three, which housed evidence. Like I said, they were the best in the city so their evidence room was enormous and still overflowing. Employees can't touch anything that comes in, not even one tootsie roll, so everything just sits here and piles up.

Shippou walks me through the rows and rows of confiscated good and I was in awe already, but my mind was blown when he showed me the safe.

It was biometrically wired, only accessible to the Captain according to Shippou, and impenetrable. But like everything else here it was glass, and I could see money and bullion piled high to the ceiling.

I gave the safe one last longing look on my way out. That was more money I would ever see in my lifetime. It was a sight to behold.

Next was the fourth floor, which was forensics. Seeing the people clothed in masks and caps excited me a little too much.

We probably spent too much time there, exploring the current cases and meeting all the people.

The fifth and sixth floors were dedicated to medical. The fifth floor was used to treat the detainees and it also served for overflow for other precincts. It was also a temporary morgue.

The sixth floor was dedicated to medical just for the staff. It was mostly for field officers to be patched up but also for routine jobs like vaccines and physicals.

The rooms were immaculate, the equipment pristine, and the staff top-notch. There was a giant glass desk with glass partitioned stations with Macbooks for computers. I was introduced to some of the nurses and they all seemed nice.

Well, all except for one. She actually wasn't a nurse. She was the head doctor and she not only oversaw medical here but all the medical wings in the city. That's five wings and at least 100 employees. She's a power woman for sure.

I remember her particularly because she seemed so cold, and because Shippou mentioned that when he saw me he thought I was her because of the strong resemblance.

So that's why he looked so surprised when he saw me.

She was outside of her office talking to another doctor and we had to wait almost a full minute for her to acknowledge us.

She was polished and tall and pristine. She looked more like a runway model then a doctor. A rude thought entered my head when I saw her. I had thought if she got to where she is on talent, or on looks, but I chalked that up to jealousy.

She shook my hand and gave me a small contained smile and that was it.

When that awkward encounter was over and Shippou headed back to the second floor.

"I forgot to ask, whose your partner?" Shippou says as we get back on the elevators to go downstairs.

"Tashio. Inuyasha Tashio." Shippou's eyes go wide and he just stares stright ahead. I can't make out that look but it's the same one Captain Totosai gave me when I asked him the same question.

"What?" I ask and turn to him, waiting for an explanation just as the elevator doors open.

"Nothing," he says as I step off and turn to him since he stayed on. Right as the elevator doors close he gives me a grimace and a fleeting farewell. "Good luck, Kagome".

The doors close and then he's gone. That means Tashio _must_ be that bad.

Well, I'm about to find out. He should be here already since the press conference was scheduled to start soon.

I take a deep breath to steel myself and head in the direction of his desk. I notice I have to walk deeper into the floor, away from most of the other employees.

As I get closer I naturally mask my scent and my aura since I don't want him to realize I'm there just yet. I want to have a moment to just take him in.

I stop a ways off and then make my steps even quieter as I approach him.

I step closer to the glass divider that is blocking him and I finally get a look at him. A look at my partner.

 _Holy Shit._

As soon as I see him, my breath hitches in my throat. He was paying attention to something on his desk so he doesn't notice me, but that is good because even if he did I wouldn't be able to speak.

Oh my god.

 _Oh My God._

He's…. gorgeous. Like 'this can't be real' gorgeous. He's not a demon, he's half, I can tell by his aura, but that doesn't matter to me. His silver hair looks long and thick, and is on top of his head in a bun.

No fair. He has nicer hair than me.

I notice two small ears flanking that bun and I feel my body reacting without my consent. The dark blue uniform he was wearing was very tight in the shoulders and around the arms.

God. What is happening? I couldn't stop staring at him. The light overhead catches his face and I see his strong jawline and thick eyebrows.

I realize I've been standing there ogling him, so I finally decide to make my presence known. I step forward to the glass and put on the nicest smile I can muster.

"Hi, I'm Kagome", his eyes flash to mine, and I can tell I surprised him. When his eyes meet mine, I could have melted right there.

Gold. Or amber. Or something else supernatural that I've never seen before. I feel like a teenage instead of a 27 year old.

He's beautiful on the outside, so I hope with everything in me that his inside matches.

"Do I look like I fucking care?", he asks, his voice void of any emotion.

Welp, I've been wrong before.

* * *

Needless to say, that lovely first encounter was yesterday, and I've been sitting at Officer Tashio's desk for the past hour. I got here at 6:00am sharp, like he told me to, well, 6:02, because I got lost, but I've been waiting for him to come in ever since.

I didn't have a way to contact him so I'm just waiting. I'm dressed more casually today, just some jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and some booties.

Yesterday he didn't even greet me or ask me anything about my, he just told me to get lost.

I tried a different approach and tried to just ask easy questions like his name, which I already knew, but it didn't work. And he lashed out so unexpectedly he made me drop my barrier!

When I finally told him why I was here, who I was, his eyes turned dark, and he stormed away from me into to Captian Totosai's office.

Not even one minutes later he came barging out. All he told me was to meet him here, then he got up and left. And that was it.

Although he was rude and cursed like a sailor I desperately wanted to make a good impression on him. His recommendation would help with my promotion. And I was tasked me reporting on him.

I see another agent walk past and eye me. I think her name is Sango.

"Hey, Kagome right, what are you doing here? She asks me, probably trying to figure out why I was sitting at someone else's desk.

"I'm waiting for Officer Tashio. He told me to meet him here today", I tell her. She scrunches up her eyes at that and gives me a confused look.

"Inuyasha is on leave till Tuesday. I don't know why he would tell you to come in." she says and point's to a giant digitized board thats hanging at the front of the office.

It has all the names of the officers on the floor and shows whether they're in or out of the building. Beside Tashio's name was a giant OOO, Out of Office. And then she walks away, giving me a pity smile on her way out.

But I don't even notice her leave because the blood in my veins was literally starting to boil. I clench both my fists.

Number 1, why didn't I notice that board yesterday?

And number 2, Damn him!

I mean, how rude and inconsiderate can you be?! He knew he wouldn't be in today and still made me get up super early on my Saturday. I _love_ my Saturdays with a passion that only falls second to Friday.

Wait. I do remember something from yesterday. It was that look he had on his face when he told me to meet him here, like he knew something I didn't.

He had this smirk on and I didn't read into it because I was too busy thinking how stupid it was that it made him look even more attractive.

Damn my hormones, and double damn him. He used my naivety to his benefit and took advantage of me. That, that...

"That dick!" I practically yelled to the empty area. I grabbed my briefcase and I began to storm out, but not before turning back around and knocking his chair over.

That'll show him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

V.L.


	3. Chapter Three

*Note*

 ***Fixed the 1st/3rd person and past tense errors! So s** **orry! Thanks Compucles for letting me know***

 **Compucles** : Lol she should. I love his human form too so that would be perfect. Thanks for the review!

 **WarmAmber92:** Lol I know right! And Kagome really thinks that will bother him! Thanks for the review!

 **Waterwomen1414:** Thanks for the review!

 **Inuyaoi** **:** He sounds just like me all the time for the review!

 **Just Dyana:** Same! I hadn't really seen any stories like this and it had been on my mind. Yes, he has to be a demon for me, but I do like him in human form occasionally. Thanks for the review!

 **Morgan040709** : I know, me too! That should be fun. Kagome is tougher than Inuyasha thinks! Thanks for the review!

* * *

 **Precinct 31**

Chapter Three

* * *

I arrive at the precinct at 6:30 am on the dot Saturday morning, a whole three days earlier than my 'vacation' was scheduled to end.

Although it was early there are still plenty of cars in the parking lot. 90% of them are probably demons since most of the humans are either sleep at home or sleep in their cars on patrol.

Since there was no press conferences or meetings today I was dressed out of uniform in some loose fitting blue jeans and a plain long-sleeve shirt. My holster was around my waist and my gun was securely attached at the side. My long hair was up and out of my face. I wanted to cut it, but it's useless, as it always grows back to its full length within a week.

As I pass the security check-point on the second floor, I ignore the look I receive from the guard, Hoko or something like that, who was sitting at the desk. He does't ask me for my badge, of course, and instead just buzzes me in. He had tried that once, on his first day. It didn't end well for him.

He was probably wondering why I was here, since the whole building knew I was supposed to be out for the next few days. I practically lived at the station so when I took a break everyone noticed.

When I got inside I went straight to the case-board to see if there was anything new.

I tried to just relax on my vacation, I really did, but it didn't work. I went to sleep as soon as I got home and woke up 6 hours later feeling fully refreshed with nothing to do.

When I woke up it wasn't even midnight so I went for a run outside, loving the feel of jumping through the treetops. The wind in my hair, the muted sounds of the world below. It was one of the only places I could be...free. When I got back I ate 4 cups of ramen and tried to watch the news.

Well, it wasn't really news, it was just the first time the public was hearing about it.

If it involved crime in Mozo city then I already knew about it. I was also up on news in the entire state, as they often came to the captain asking to use us for additional resources. They came to me fairly often since I had a 'particular' skill set.

After the TV failed me I worked out and then tried to watch more not-really-news, but my mind kept going to a certain problem I knew I would have to address the next time I went into the station, _her_.

To distract myself I worked out again, ate another cup of ramen, and then watched Futurama.

When it wasn't just thoughts that entered my mind, but an image of her standing at my cubical, I decided that that was it. I decided to go back to the precinct. That was the only place I really wanted to be anyway. I got dressed and headed out, only eleven hours after my time-off had started.

Outside of the force, I don't have a life, and that's fine by me. I worked, worked out, ate, and occasionally slept, but that was it. Rarely, probably just once every few years, a few people on the force were able to get me out to some stupid social event.

I was always blackmailed with the promise of home-cooked food. Only Sango, a fellow cop, and Miroku, a crime-scene photographer, could accomplish the feat.

I first met them when they transferred to 31 almost three years ago. Sango came first and then Miroku just six months later, and we had all been unwilling friends ever since. The unwilling was on my part, as those two thought we were all best friends. If I was being honest, they were right.

Kikyo also tries each year to get me out. Usually to the company Christmas Party that's thrown each year. And each year I give her the same answer, 'I'd rather die'.

I feel a small jolt of excitement in my spine as I approach the board, seeing some new things up there. The prospect of kicking new ass always excited me.

Even though I had just checked this board before I left there was already a ton of new shit up. Crime doesn't sleep, especially in Mozo. This city is huge and it's a fact that the more people and demons there are in one place then more crime there is.

There was a small picture, a small sentence, and a flash drive attached to each case, all held up on the board by magnets as the board was completely digitized and see-through. There was someone accused of large scale racketeering, a corporate embezzler who had tricked almost 1000 people out of their retirements, which had led to two suicides, and a potential arsonist.

The first two would be easy open and shut cases for the corporate lawyers, so I'll let them handle it. I would've bypassed the arsonist too until I saw the sentence under his picture.

 _'The fire had begun in an apartment. It killed fifteen people, five of which were children.'_

I ripped the flash down drive immediately and the words ' CASE - TASHIO' appeared in the place where the drive was. Arsonist it is. I then head to my desk.

The precinct handled a lot of different cases; special victims, heinous, legal breaches, and corporate and financial crimes, but they were usually always felonies. My unit focused on the ones that involved murder.

I was either out trying to catch the criminal, trying to get evidence and testimonies that would lead to a conviction, or picking up where another cop left off to get a confession. I would do whatever it takes to get the perpetrator.

When I got to my desk I was hit with a scent that made me remember the exact thing I was trying to forget; the same reason why I had to work out twice, the girl.

Her scent was already ingrained in my mind since it had smelled so good, but it was now lingering on my desk and on my chair, which I notice was on the ground. I pick it up and I could smell that her scent is even stronger here. I had a disturbing urge to sniff the cushion since I know she sat there.

I don't know where that came from.

Who the hell knocked my chair over to begin with? And who the hell was near my desk? I take an inhale of air but her scent is the only strong one in the area. Could the girl could have done it?

I snorted at that thought. I seriously doubt it. From what I saw she seemed like she couldn't knock over a daisey. It would probably knock her over.

Another sniff tells me she was here not too long ago, not even- _another sniff-_ an half-hour ago.

Oh, that's right. I smile remembering what I had done. I told her to come here this morning, even though I knew I would be gone. Well, I _thought_ I would be gone.

She seemed weak and pathetic, like one small thing would set her off and make her not come back. I hope this did it. I hope she gets the hint and doesn't return. I would love nothing more than to never see her again and be done with all this partner talk.

I grab some pens and paper and leave my desk and head to one of the incognito pods on the floor. It was a small soundproof pod where you could review evidence, make calls, talk to yourself, and write out a case.

It was white and only had a desk and chair. You could write on the walls, the ceiling, on the desk, anywhere, and the notes would be saved, digitized, and e-mailed to you.

There have been cases so intense that when people left a pod there wasn't room left to walk because every inch was covered in notes. That's not my style. I prefer to get out on the hunt.

When I walked up to one of the pods the door opened automatically and lights shut on. I flipped a switch and the walls went cloudy, blocking me from the outside world. Not that anyone would dare interrupt me but I still don't want to be seen.

I place the flash drive in the small opening in the wall and the lights go out. All the details about the arsonist are bought to life in front of me in holographic detail. I use my hands to push around the information in the air, looking for anything of interest.

Speaking of going out, Sango had just asked me to go out for drinks tonight. Of course I had declined, but she had offered meatloaf so I was still on the fence. She did the offering but Miroku would be doing the cooking. That annoying dipshit knew his way around a kitchen.

The real reason I never wanted to go was also the same reason I blurred out the walls of the pod; I hate when people stare. It pisses me the fuck off.

My entire life was one big circle of people staring, or gossiping, or pointing at me. Due to my heritage people thought I was less than, and they made sure to tell me and show me. When I was younger I believed them, and now…..

I never had anyone to contradict the claims. No one to tell me I was worth anything. My mom died when I was little, and my dad before I was even born, so I never had anyone to tell me anything else. I grew up alone and unwanted, in and out of foster homes, trapped in the system.

In school I was constantly bullied and ridiculed, and the teachers practically ignored me. All that continued for a long time, until I started fighting back. Then I started kicking the asses of anyone that messed with me. But I would still hear their whispers, still see there stares. Eventually, I had to accept that it would never stop, so I learned to just not give a shit.

Despite that I still did well in school, hoping one day to be able to get good enough grades to get into a college somewhere, anywhere, other than my home town. It was just two hours away from the main city but it was still small and backwards. I wanted to go somewhere new where I could just start over and nobody cared what I was.

I kept up that invisible existence until my soft-more year when something happened that changed everything. That something was Myoga Heran. He was my physics teacher, my favorite subject, and he took notice of me because although I got the best grades in the class, I never opened my mouth.

He treated me like I was actually a living thing, and not a mistake. He helped me in school and encouraged me to follow my dreams of becoming an engineer and building a newer more environmentally friendly car.

When Myoga found out that things were so bad at my current foster home that most nights I slept in a park, he let me stay in his house. He fed me, clothed me, and helped me get a part-time job. He even talked about adopting me.

He was the closest thing to a father I ever had. _Was_.

It happened on the day of my graduation. A stupid kid, like me, that had been abused and mistreated and hated his life, like me, decided he had enough.

While graduation was just beginning he entered the stadium and pulled out an automatic rifle with the intent to kill as many people as possible. He made it inside the graduation hall, but that was as far as he got.

Someone patrolling the halls smelled his anxiety and followed him to see if he needed any help. When they realized what he was doing they sprang into action, disarming him and preventing any bloodshed, but they got shot in the process.

Due to the loud band playing inside the stadium no one heard anything. No one even realized it had happened until it was too late. That person saved hundreds of lives that day but lost his own in the process. That person was Myoga.

The sound of a pen snapping brought me back to the incognito pod and out of the past. These were special demon pens, $50.00 each, to prevent this exact thing from happening, but I still went through them regularly.

I got up and walked back to my desk to get another one, but my mind went right back to high school during the walk.

Years of ill treatment had hardened me, so I didn't cry when Myoga died, but dammit I wanted to. The only thing I could think was why the only people who had cared about me had been taken, first my mother, and now, Myoga.

At first I was angry at God, then I became angry at the world. I lost my desire to go college and I just wandered for a while, doing small jobs here and there. One night everything changed. I was working at a restaurant busting tables when a human with a gun came in demanding all the cash.

Of course, I easily stopped him and tied him up, but that night stuck with me. Seeing my boss hug and thank me for saving her life had made me feel the best I ever had.

Up until that night she hadn't spoken a word to me besides to tell me not to screw up. She only hired me because she felt bad. The gratitude was nice, but watching the would-be thief on the floor staring up at me with hate in his eyes, that's what really made my night.

It was in that moment that I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to help people. I wanted to stop crime and persecute those that broke the law. I wanted to live as Myoga died, as a hero. The next day I came in and quit my job at the restaurant and that next week I enrolled in the Moko Police Academy.

I had no idea how I would pay for it, but I decided I was going to make it work no matter what. I got on a payment plan and decided to live in the shitty academy dorms where they offered cheaper housing. Thank God ramen is my favorite food because that was all I could afford. Sometimes, I splurged on a PB&J, but even that $1.20 was an indulgence.

When I first started, like usually, nobody believed I was worth much. Whether it was because I had no family connections in law or because I was a half-demon, no one wanted to partner with me, study with me, or do anything with me. But everything changed when I beat the 'Tikurami Test'.

You take it at the end of your first year to determine your senior-year base ranking. It's a mental and physical cluster-fuck that tests your ethics, your merit, and your dedication. The thing that made it the hardest was at first you didn't even know when you were taking it.

It was set up as a simulation and it could start at any time; in your sleep, during a test, or in the shower. The only thing you did know was it would be on the grounds of the campus.

When you realized you were in the test you could quit, like so many people did, or continue. When I first arrived no one had ever beat it. Three people had each made it to the third level, the third out of ten, and the quickest made it there in five days. I beat the whole thing in two.

People payed attention to me then because success like that was unheard of, but that was only the beginning. By the time I graduated I had been named valedictorian of my class and I had a reputation as the best.

Even still to this day, all these years later there had only been only one other trainee to beat the test, but it had taken him a full week, so technically, I'm still the best.

I return to the pod and start going through some of witness testimonies, taking notes as I go.

 _"Fire so hot that you couldn't get near it " -_ That meant a fire accelerator was used. **Intent**.

 _"There was so many different scents, more than the number of people in the building " -_ That meant a scent multiplier was used to confuse the trail. **Interference**.

 _"The fire burned for a whole day before they could put it out_ " _–_ That meant the fire could have been maintained elsewhere, maybe from a spell. **Tampering**.

As I ran through some of the facts my mind wanders back to how I first got here at 31.

When everything was said and done, because of my high ranking in the Academy I had many different job offers from around the nation, but I took the one in my same state of Japan, just in the capitol.

I stayed because I wanted to face the things that haunted me. I wanted to make a difference here before I went elsewhere.

I shake my head, trying to focus less on the past and more on the present - catching this murderous asshole. I began looking at the timeline of events when the pod door slid open and Yura, one of the rookie cops, poked her head in.

"Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" At my dead-pan look she continues, "we're having an emergency meeting at 1300. Totosai told me to tell you to tell your partner since her number isn't in the system yet." When my look turns even darker she hastily and wisely exits without saying anything else.

What the hell do I look like? A fucking secretary? I'm not telling her shit.

* * *

It was one before I knew it, and I felt like I had a good place to start on the case so I didn't mind taking a break for this meeting. After it was over I planned to canvas the area where the fire was.

I took the stairs up to the top floor to head to the conference room. I felt really clever with myself at what I had done. The girl would be missing what is undoubtedly a big announcement. That'll get her in trouble for sure.

I was curious about what this was. Usually for emergencies Totosai just comes out on the floor and yells for everyone to gather round and tells us whatever breaking news there is, and it quickly trickles through the building. This must be serious.

My curiosity grows stronger when I get to the room and see the amount of people there. It holds 250 but there is easily twice that here. People sitting, standing, and crowding around. Damn. What was going on that Totosa invited so many people?

The captain was just making his way to the podium when I walked in. He's in his normal suite, but he has his forgery hammer in his hand, and he's red. For him to have that it means he's trying to keep calm.

Even though it was crowded I didn't have to push through to get to the back. People saw me and then the scowl on my face and they moved out of my way. That was in their best interest.

I make my way to the back just as he gets started.

"Okay everyone, shut up", everyone quiets down and begins to listen in.

Not five seconds later I feel someone brush against my shoulder. It's gentle, like a feather, but if they touch me again they'll lose their arm.

Another brush and I feel myself getting angry. I'm not fucking moving if that's what they think. Even if I wanted to there's literally nowhere for me to go.

Another bump and that's it. I whip my head around fully intending to tell this prick off, meeting be damned, and I have to angle my head down to look at them since their so short. The surprise on my face is probably comical.

No.

 _No._

I can't believe it.

I'm looking right into _her_ eyes, and she has a smile on her face like she just got the one-up of one-ups over on me. How did I not smell her scent? Again?

I take a deep breath but I still smell nothing. Even around all these people I should still be able to smell her, but no.

She crosses her arms and shifts her eyes to the front to listen in with that same smug smile on her face. How had she found out about this? I thought it was only for internal people and her number wasn't in the notification system? I guess she's more resourceful than she looks.

Most people would have ratted me out after what I pulled this morning, but she still showed up. I hate myself for noticing what she was wearing. It was just jeans and a V-neck shirt and it was simple but it hugged her body nicely. And with her arms crossed I could see a hint of her chest. I quickly move my eyes to the front before I get a HR violation.

Ok. She wins this round, but this isn't over. She's _not_ staying with me, no matter what. I zone back in just in time to see images begin appearing on the wall behind Totosai.

"At Approximately 400 hours last night we were called to an apartment building. It was three floors and there were three victims, one on each floor."

The images are fuzzy but as they start to clear up I squint my eyes. The mutilated bodies seem familiar to me, but I don't know from where.

"These victims all died in the same horrific ways. They had their skin peeled of their bodies, and their tongues and eyes and ears were missing."

Wait.

Fuck no.

That does sound familiar, but, it can't be. It just fucking can't.

At his words I feel myself take a step forward, unconsciously trying to get closer to the images.

"All the victims were visiting and they were all women. There was a thirty-five year old, a thirty year old, and a twenty-five year old. They had each only been missing for approximately five hours."

God, no.

Out of my peripheral I can see her turn her head to look at me, noticing that I'm moving, a sharp contrast to the stillness of everyone else in the room.

"There's only one person who has this M.O. He disappeared ten years ago, but it seems he's back. We've spent the last few hours making sure this isn't a copycat. Our top medical examiner," he points to Kikyo, who's looking worriedly at me, "has confirmed that this is real."

My whole body is on fire and my muscles are tense. Totosai seems to look me straight in the eye as he delivers his final line, but I already know what he's going to say.

"All of this can only mean one thing. He's back. Naruku Tuljima, is back."

* * *

It's quiet for a moment, and then suddenly the entire room goes wild with noise. Everyone seems to be talking and moving all at once, and Totosai starts yelling for everyone to shut up. Kagome looks around wondering who this person is and why this is worthy of such a huge ordeal.

More importantly, why is everyone reacting like this? Isn't he just another run of the mill killer? Kagome turns around, intending to ask Inuyasha, not sure he'd even answer, but his spot is empty, and he's nowhere to be found.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

\- V.L.


	4. Chapter Four

**Precinct 31**

Chapter Four

* * *

The rest of the meeting had been a blur, as I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything besides Inuyasha's sudden departure.

Even now, knee deep in my investigation, I still couldn't get his reaction out of my mind. I was staring at the screen, but I wasn't really _seeing_ anything there.

From what I had heard from the gossips in my old department Inuyasha only had three emotions; angry, sarcastic, and angrier.

But upstairs, in the conference room, I saw a new emotion flitter across his face; fear.

For Inuyasha Tashio to be scared by something then that means the rest of us should be terrified.

He was strong, fast, adept, and deadly, according to all reports, so what could possibly shake him like this?

Whoever this person is I need find out everything I can about them. Maybe then I'll have a way to connect with him.

After the Captain dismissed us I went straight to Inuyasha's desk to look for him, but it turned out to be pointless since he wasn't there.

I had half a mind to go ask Captain Totosai for his number, and I found myself walking in that direction, but I stopped right outside the door.

I want to earn respect from these people, and somehow, I just don't think complaining about my new partner is the way to do it

Unlike the people I work with back in my department, the cops here figure out their problems on their own. If I wanted to be taken seriously I would have to do the same.

I decided at that moment, standing outside the Captain's door, that I would make this work no matter what. I have something to prove to Inuyasha and to my director, but most of all, I have something to prove to my myself.

I'm not weak, I can make split-second decisions, and I can handle tough situations. These are the type of traits that I will need as Director.

I would find Inuyasha and make him accept me, even if I had to go to his house. But first, I needed a little more information on what I was going to be up against.

So I made my way back out to the main security check-point to talk to the nice guard from my first day.

He lit up when he saw me, and I made a note of that. It may be deceitful but if I ever need to I can use his attraction to my advantage.

I sparked casual conversation and then I dived right in, asking if there was any place that I could go to do some research. I had a sugar sweet smile on my face the entire time.

It worked because he was started shining like a beacon, and when he stood up he didn't just tell me where to go, he personally escorted me, but not before hitting a button under the desk that caused a translucent screen to pop up in front.

It read ' **BACK IN TEN'**.

He's sweet, and also, this place is so cool.

There isn't a computer lab in the building since everyone who works here has computers at their desks, but he did take me to some extra computers on the Forensics floor that weren't claimed.

After he got me logged in, I thanked him and started my research.

I thought he left, but when I pushed my spiritual powers outward I could feel him him standing right behind me. Okay, maybe not so sweet, maybe just strange.

"Thanks again", I said to him, and this time he got the hint and headed back to his desk.

That had been, I glance at the computer clock, two hours ago, and I'm no further now then I was when I first started. I'm still clueless.

"What the hell?", I say out loud to myself, frustrated and ready to find something, anything, that will answer any of my questions.

Before we were dismissed Totosia had called him 'The Spider', so I looked up every reference and variation of his name and alias that I could think of.

 _Naruku Tuljima._

 _Nuraku._

 _Nuraku Moko._

 _Serial killer Spider._

 _Woman killing Spider._

 _Killer in multiples of five._

 _Tokyo killing Spider._

 _Skin peel, no teeth killer Spider, Moko, Japan._

I've used up all my creative search juices. There's absolutely nothing left. On another note, I have seen enough Black Widows and Brown Recluses to last me lifetime, so there's that. I even went back fifty years since I know demons can live longer, but nada.

I lean back into my rolling chair in a huff, going all the way back and tilting my head back to look up at the ceiling. What am I missing here?

The way everyone in the room reacted when they heard that name, he must have left a trace somewhere, shouldn't he? Or she. I don't want to be sexist.

Still leaning back I stretch my arms up above my head and clench my eyes open and shut. Staring at the computer screen for so long has strained them.

I open them up to see the white of the ceiling pattern and my mind is instantly taken to another white entity.

Was his hair white or silver? In the light it seems to glitter like silver but from a distance it looks white. I should know as much since I stared at it for a good chunk of the meeting.

From the moment he walked in the conference room I had been watching him. My powers are strong, so even in a room full of people I can still pinpoint certain ones. He was the only half-demon there so it wasn't hard to find him since he's an outlier.

His energy wasn't any weaker than any of the other demons there, just…different.

When he came in he had the same tight-lipped face from the first time we met, and his eyes were focused and unimpressed. He was the vision of 'I don't want to be here'.

His hair was pulled up again, and despite the fact that there was every hair and eye color on the rainbow in the room, his seemed to stand out the most.

It took everything in me to go up to him. I wasn't afraid of him per say, just his wrath. On one hand, I thought maybe if I do this I'll just be digging myself into a deeper hole.

But the other hand, the erroneously confident hand, I thought maybe this would show him I was resourceful and resilient. I mean I had found my way into the meeting even without a heads up from my _supposed_ partner.

I decided to throw caution to the wind and just go for it. I focused my concentration into keeping my barrier up. It was already in full effect, but I didn't want a repeat of our last run in. One look from him and I had forgotten all my training. Not this time.

I inched my way closer to him, not because I liked the suspense, but because there were a ton of people in the room who wouldn't move for me. That makes sense since they probably couldn't sense me.

There were giant demons the size of bounders and small demons the size to insects. There were also plenty of humans. Everyone was in a mix of cop attire, casual clothing, and I also saw some doctor coats. I remember thinking that the diversity of the precinct shone through brilliantly in the room.

When I finally got to him I nudged him, but no reaction. My heart was beating faster than it had in a long time but I kept going. I did it again with a little more pressure, but still, nothing. He seemed like he didn't even feel it.

One more time, and this time I put a even more force into. That worked as he finally whipped his head around towards me, his face full of barely constrained rage.

But when he saw me, that anger immediately dissipated.

He looked surprised and disbelieving, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and I felt amazing putting that look on his face. After that I turned around and continued to listen in on the rest of the meeting.

I couldn't help but steal glances at him for the remainder of the conference. I stayed close to him, not for lack of room since most of attendees had given him a wide girth, but just because I wanted to.

Why had I wanted to? I don't want to think about it while I'm at work.

I was looking at him inconspicuously when Totosai announced the name of the serial killer. And when he went stiff, I turned to look at him outright.

His eyes went wide and he stood plank straight, like he had seen a ghost.

 _Wait_.

I lean back up into my chair and stand up, instantly regretting it because I get light headed and I'm forced to sit back down.

That's it! Inuyasha. He for sure has some recognition of the case so if anyone knows all about it it would be him. He would have the records.

I shut down the computer, grab my bag, and make my way to the exit. I'm walking briskly, excited that I may have a new lead. I head to the stairwell that will take me to Inuyasha's floor.

* * *

Jackpot! I was right about my hunch. All the files on this elusive killer may have been missing from the general population search but Inuyasha still had all the records.

They were hidden deep deep deep in his computer, like five folders in, but I finally found them. I was shocked that he had so much information. He didn't seem like the type to keep evidence.

There's case reports from multiple agents, including Inuyasha, witness testimonies, old news articles, evidence maps, and a bunch of other stuff I couldn't wait to go through.

His computer was password protected but guessing his password wasn't hard at all, I did it in seconds….. It also helped that it was written in a sticky note affixed to the screen.

Before I start reading I retrieve my flash drive from my bag and copy all the files over from his computer to my USB. They are encrypted, but the password is the same one that had been on the sticky note. After it's complete I stash the USB away in my pocket.

I also take out my notepad. I try to just jot down all the pertinent facts, but everything seems pertinent.

 _Naruku Tuljima OR The Spider_

 _Sex: Male_

 _-Active: 1982-1982, 2004-2004, 2025-2025_

 _-Modus Operandi: Varies. Particulars changes with each stint_

· _1982: Political women, suffocated and electrocuted, all victims were only children, bodies found in schools_

· _2004: Decapitation while still alive, all victims were mothers, bodies were cut and sewn back up many times, bodies were found in their marital beds_

· _2025: Exsanguination, then received blood transfusions, and then drained again, all victims were first born daughters, all victims poor_

I began to fill in all the new information I remembered from Captain Totosai.

· _2035: Age factors of 5, skin peeled off, sensory organs removed, women who are visitors to the city_

 _-Current Victim Count: 24_

 _-Status: Unknown_

 _-Last Assigned Agents: Kosji Tayl, Hyokie Malduar, Syn Welt, Inuyasha Tashio_

My eyes stare hard at the last sentence on the computer. Inuyasha had been on this case? But I thought he had a perfect record? That's what I had heard anyway.

And why were the other agent's names crossed out? Did that mean….

So he goes on a kill spree sporadically, and it lasts for only a year, with his victims spaced out. He is intricate but also random, as his MO changes for each batch.

I continue scanning the files.

Damn. He had been killing since before I was even born.

The fact that he still hadn't been caught meant he was good. The fact that he had been assigned to this precinct and hadn't been caught meant he was damn good, and the fact that Inuyasha had been on the case and he _still_ hadn't been caught, that meant he was great.

And Captain Totosai said he had resurfaced ten years ago. Did that mean that Inuyasha has been looking for him the last ten years?

I know that killers often get away, but not in this city, and especially not under this precinct. Who is this man and how is he still on loose?

After jotting down the rest of my notes I see another folder inside titled 'Pictures'. I take a deep breath in and out and go to open it, but a sharp accusatory voice stops me in my tracks.

"What the fuck are doing?"

I jump up so fast that I knock over my chair, letting out a low yelp, and spinning around to face him.

My chair doesn't hit the ground because in one quick fluid motion Inuyasha extends his leg, catches the chair with his foot, and with one powerful ankle flex propels to chair upright. I follow all of his actions with my eyes in disbelief, my mouth still open at having been so surprised.

"Are you deaf." He asks again. "Why the hell are you on my computer?"

I'm silent for a bit but I shake my head to remind myself not to do this again, to not get lost in him. I offer him up the only explanation I can think of.

"You weren't here." I say as a lame excuse for breaking and entering his computer. In my defense, his password _was_ written down, but the sharp look in his eyes keeps me from saying that.

"Soooo you break into my computer?" he asks the question calmly, with a haughty look like he's talking to an idiot.

I don't have any response. He's right. This is not a good place to start on my quest to make headway with him. My shoulders sag and I begin to apologize, but he interrupts me.

"Just move." He says as he casually brushes past me and bends down to feel under his desk. I hear a click and I watch in fascination as the desk begins to rise to his height and the walls supporting it on the side disappear into the floor. The chair behind him folds up follows shortly after.

Wow, they get all the good stuff here.

I'm still standing in the same place with my mouth hanging open just staring at him. I close it, and I just watch him on his computer.

I notice he closes all the folders I opened except for the report he created. He begins editing it, and I'm sure he's adding in all the recent information from the meeting.

I stand there a few minutes more waiting for him to at least acknowledge me, but when that doesn't happen I step closer to his desk and stand beside him, not too close, but close enough so he knows I'm here to speak to him.

I can't help but to take a deep breath, eyeing him out of the corner of my eye. My heartbeat is beginning to accelerate again. Damn he smells good. Like trees and like clouds and like something that I need to stay away from.

I don't know what gets to me more, his attitude, or his appearance. One was hell and the other was… Gods. If he looked the way he did _and_ he had a great personality there's no telling what trouble my hormones would get me into.

Despite our proximity, his desk is huge, so there is still plenty of room between us.

"So, I'm Kagome, as you know, and we haven't property met, not really anyway", I say just as a way to ease some of the tension. I think back to our previous encounters. We've met plenty, but never on friendly terms. Damn sure not partner terms.

Inuyasha just continues to stare at the screen, the sound of him taping away at the keys the only sound in this area.I find my eyes drifting down to the keyboard, down to Inuyasha's hands and the long nails attached.

They are sharp and deadly. I look down at my watch, 1:34, and I can't help but notice he is in casual clothes again.

"So are you a detective?" I say, hoping that if I ask some easy questions that will help me ease into the one's I have regarding The Spider.

Again, no answer, not even a head nod.

Speaking of head, my eyes drift up to his. After staring for a moment I deduce that his hair is definitely silver. Silver and thick and gorgeous. He probably doesn't even have to condition it.

 _No fair._

I also get a closer look at those two fuzzy ears on his head. They are moving back and forth, totally alert despite his stillness.

I focus back in on the topic at hand. Since he won't talk, I will.

"Well, I'm Kagome, I already said that, but I'm your partner", that earns a small chuckle out of him, but I do not know what is funny so just I keep going.

"I'm from forensics where I come from, but I'm here on assignment for the next six months to get some field experience. I'm very honored for this opportunity and I ho—"

"Do you ever shut up?" He asks calmly, not missing a beat, his eyes still on the screen.

My eyes widen, and I feel my hands clench at my side. I can feel my heart beating faster again but this time not for the usual reasons. He is really testing my patience.

My mouth opens to give him a piece of my mind but I force it close remembering the pep talk I gave myself outside of Captain Totosais. I would make this work no matter what.

 _Only six months Kagome, then you're done._

"Actually, can you hand me the trashcan?", he asks, gesturing to a small trashcan a couple of inches behind him. His sudden request surprises me.

When I don't move he turns to look at me. His eyes are devoid of anger and his face is relaxed, like he's really just asking for the trashcan.

He then quirks his lips up into an almost kind-of sort-of smile and I have to admit that it looks really nice on him.

Staring in his eyes has me feeling trapped. And my earlier assessment that he's an ass is forgotten. My hormones make me fickle. I don't even remember what I had wanted to say him, so I just bend over and move the trashcan closer to us.

It's not far from him at all, and he could have easily just reached his long arms behind him and gotten it but I'm just glad he's speaking to me sans hostility.

"Thanks", he says, as he flashes me another smile. I smile back, thinking that we are _finally_ on good ground. Well, not good, but better.

Still smiling, he places the trash can right in between us….

And then takes he take his long arm and in one swipe goes across the desk, knocking all my notes off the desk and into a messy heap on the ground. Not one of them even makes it into the trashcan.

THAT'S.

IT.

Thank Gods that chair had disappeared or else I would have picked my chair up and slammed it over his head.

"Are you kidding me?" I yell out at him.

His eyes widen a little bit and if I didn't know any better I would say his lips are quirked up, like he's enjoying this.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm just trying to be friendly. I'll even take courteous or cordial you don't have to be such an asshole. This is not how you treat people." My chest is heaving at this point.

He doesn't say anything, just continues to look at me so I keep going.

"It not like I'm here permanently Inuyasha, I'm here just for a few months for a promotion, that's it. Then I'm out of your life."

I don't know why, call it the good in me, but I left out the part about me being here to evaluate his effectiveness at his how rude someone is to me I can't find it inside me to return the malevolence. I may not be viscous but I can still throw punches when I need to, ergo my next statement.

"That's why you don't have a partner, because nobody likes you and nobody wants to be around you."

The smile immediately leaves his face and in an instant he's standing right in front of me, his face a mirror of constrained rage.

"Listen bitch", he starts in a low voice, "I don't want you here. As a matter of fact, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you aren't here this time next week. You'll never be my partner, got it? Run along back to your safe precinct little girl, you'll get killed here."

I didn't think it was possible, but he steps closer. "But I don't care about that. I could care less if you get murdered out here, but endangering my fellow officers I won't allow. You're fucking a joke, look at you."

He gestures to me, but I don't see what he does, and he keeps going, malice and spite dripping from his next words.

"If I need a good fuck, I'll call you, but until then, get the hell out of my face."

I don't say anything for a while. I just stand there staring at him as he stares right back.

I feel something welling up in me. It's damn sure not tears, it's rage. I raise my hand up to slap him, but he grabs it in mid-air. I snatch it back and make a move to turn around.

I leave just enough time for his guard to lower, and then at the last second I turn back around to face him, putting all my momentum in my turn, and with my good hand I punch him square in his jaw.

I know it didn't hurt him, it probably felt like a tickle, but he still steps back like I just knocked the wind out of him.

His eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly open like he can't believe I just did that. And honestly, I can't believe it either. I haven't put my hands on someone since the Academy, and even then, I didn't like it.

Without sparing him another glance I bend down and retrieve my notes from off the floor. I grab my bag and I turn around and walk away, leaving Inuyasha still stunned behind me.

As I make my way down the hall, stuffing my notes in my bag, a full out-smile stretches across my face.

I _cannot_ believe I just punched Inuyaha Tashio...

Attagirl.

* * *

Have a Great Week!

\- V.L.


End file.
